All I Want For Christmas
by MAJ8395
Summary: A one-shot Christmas story featuring our favorite dynamic duo.


_A/N: I enjoyed most of JAG's Christmas shows, and "All Ye Faithful" was a favorite. Harm's visit to The Wall with Admiral Boone. The visitors from Kuwait. Meeting the young aviator. Mac's worry over Harm being late. The look on her face when he walked in the door… _

_This story picks up after the two of them leave Bud and Harriet's house. Okay, so it's a little sappy, but I get that way at Christmas._

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the characters. If so…

**Christmas Eve 2003**

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Mac said to Bud and Harriet as she stood in the entry hall of their new home.

The Christmas Eve dinner at the Roberts house had been a success. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Even Big Bud had been on his best behavior—something Mac was grateful for. She'd never been able to figure out how someone so obnoxious could have sons as polite as Bud and Mikey.

Harm, always the officer and gentleman, took Mac's coat from Bud and helped her put it on.

She couldn't help but think back to Christmas Eve a year earlier at the Roberts' apartment and the shared kiss with Harm beneath the mistletoe. Their relationship had finally been getting back on track. She would have thought they'd be farther along than they were now.

"It was very nice of you to invite all of us," Harm said.

"Thank you, Sir. Ma'am." Bud never could drop the military protocol, even in social gatherings.

Little AJ ran into the foyer. "Uncle Harm, have you been a good boy this year?"

Harm smiled. "I hope so."

"That's good because if you haven't been, Santa won't bring you what you want for Christmas."

"He won't, huh?"

AJ shook his head, then turn to Mac. "What about you, Aunt Mac? Have you been good?"

"Of course, I have."

"Then Santa will give you what you ask for."

The four adults shared a laugh, then Harriet said to Harm, "We're glad you were able to make it. Wouldn't have been the same without you here."

"Me, too. Sorry, I was late, but I couldn't avoid it."

"Not a problem," Harriet said as Harm opened the front door. Snow had begun falling earlier and was now coming down steadily. "Looks like we're going to have more of a white Christmas than we bargained for."

"I'll say." Mac frowned. She loved snow but wasn't wild about the idea of driving home in her Corvette. It wasn't made for weather like this.

As if reading her mind, Harm said. "I brought the Lexus. I can drive you home. That is if Bud and Harriet don't mind you leaving your car here. I'll bring you back to pick it up once the weather clears."

"It's fine." Bud and Harriet said in unison.

"I don't want to put you out." Mac started to protest.

"Georgetown is right on my way. Don't argue, and let's get going before this weather is too much even for four-wheel drive."

"If you're sure it's no trouble."

"Maac!"

* * *

The usual thirty-minute drive to Georgetown turned into well over an hour. By the time they reached the Potomac, sleet and freezing rain mixed with the snow, making travel conditions treacherous. Cars and SUVs alike had skidded into ditches. Harm carefully navigated the Lexus over the bridge without mishap.

When he pulled in front of Mac's apartment, his hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly he practically had to pry them away. Mac reached over to rub his neck.

"Little tense there, Flyboy."

"Let's say I'd rather land a Tomcat on a carrier in thirty-foot swells than to drive on ice. I'll see you to your door, then I'd better go before it gets worse."

"Harm, it's not safe to be on the road. You heard the traffic report a few minutes ago. They're advising everyone to stay home and off the streets."

"Well, I have to sleep somewhere, Mac. Not likely to find a hotel this time of night."

"You can stay with me. My apartment is warm and comfortable. I assume you have your seabag with you."

"Yeah, it's in the back."

"Then, what's the problem? Come on." Before he could protest, she had opened the door and started toward the outside door.

"Mac," he called out. "Wait up. I need to get my bag."

* * *

"Thank goodness for central heat. Even though it is still a bit chilly," Mac said as they entered her apartment.

Harm looked toward the fireplace. "Want me to start a fire?"

"Yeah. Sounds great." Mac plugged in the Christmas tree lights. She always decorated for the holiday, even though she spent most Christmases alone. Chloe had come for a visit last year but was spending this Christmas with her father.

So much had changed in the past year and a half. After the ending of her relationship with Mic and Harm's parting with Renee, they had started to get their friendship back on track. In some ways, they had been closer than ever before. Then came Bud's accident, Sergei returned to Russia, a new SECNAV came on board, and the admiral began sending Traci Manetti out with Harm on investigations.

"You with me, Mac?"

Harm's words jarred her from her thoughts. "What? Did you ask me something?"

"I said some hot cocoa would be nice. Want me to make some?"

Mac smiled. "Yeah. That would be good. Guess we might as well get comfortable. Assuming you have something besides uniforms in your bag."

"I do."

"Why don't you change first?" She nodded toward the bedroom. "There's extra hangers in the closet for your uniform."

A few minutes later, Harm came out wearing sweats with "Go Navy" emblazoned on the shirt. "Your turn. Don't suppose you still have those cowboy pajamas you wore last year."

"You remembered?"

"Of course. I thought you looked cute in them."

"Cute, huh?"

Harm grinned.

Mac shook her head, then went to the bedroom to change, closing the door behind her. She opened a dresser drawer to looked through her extensive collection. Buying sexy lingerie and pretty gowns was a weakness. She still had the nightgown she'd worn in Russia and was tempted to pull it out.

But she also had practical things too. She reached for the cowboy pajamas. There wasn't anything suggestive about them, but dressing sexy wasn't on tonight's agenda. She went into her walk-in closet then stripped down to her underwear. She debated about leaving her bra on, then decided against it.

It wasn't like anything would show through. At any rate, she felt a little naughty being braless, knowing her sexy partner was in the other room. Let him wonder what she wore beneath the flannel top.

It wasn't the first time she'd gone braless in front of him. She hadn't worn a bra the night of that ill-fated ferry ride in Sidney. It wasn't like he'd noticed.

When she started to hang up her dress, she saw Harm's uniform. In her closet. Among her things. It looked natural to see it hanging there. If only…

Shaking aside her thoughts, she slipped on some warm fuzzy socks, then went back into the living room. Harm was on the sofa, and two steaming mugs of cocoa sat on the coffee table. The warmth of the fireplace gave the room a cozy feeling.

"So, you do have those pajamas," he said.

"Just don't say I'm cute."

She sat next to him, then reached for the cocoa. She took a sip. "Delicious. Do I detect a touch of cinnamon?"

Harm nodded. "Gives it a distinctive flavor."

"Okay, what's the story with your wings? And what was the deal with Pax River and Lakehurst?"

Harm quickly told her the story of the CAG, escorting the transport plane, and of the young Lt. Clarence.

"You gave him your wings?"

"Well, if the CAG gets his way, they'll be yanked anyway."

"I doubt that will happen. You did the right thing. Besides, you're too good of a pilot for the Navy to yank your wings because one officer is bent on revenge."

"What's that? A compliment? You. The person who is afraid to go up in a plane with me?"

"Hey, so I get sick in F14s and Migs. It doesn't negate your skills as a pilot. Even though we do seem to get into trouble every time I fly with you."

"Well, I'll try to remedy that next time." Harm paused. "You know, Mac, this is nice. The two of us being here together."

"Yeah, we should do it more often."

When Harm didn't respond after a few minutes, Mac started to get nervous. Did he realize what he'd just said? Was he going to go his usual MO and clam up? She stood, then walked to the stereo. "How about some music?"

"Sure. I'll put another log on the fire."

Mac pressed the power button. The radio was tuned to a station playing all Christmas tunes. When Mac turned around, a slow version of the song, "All I Want for Christmas Is You," came over the speakers.

Her eyes met Harm's. Both of them stood still for a while (Mac would later tell Harm it was twenty-seven seconds) as if mesmerized by the words of the song.

Harm spoke first. "Mac, I… What little AJ said earlier… You're what I want for Christmas."

"And I want you, Harm."

He pulled her into his arms, and their lips met. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but soon the years of pent-up passion took over. Tongues mated, and hands caressed. When the need for air pulled them apart, Harm said, "I love you, Mac."

"Oh, Harm. I love you too."

Outside, the snow continued to fall. But in a second story Georgetown apartment, in front of a cozy fireplace, a Navy Commander and a Marine Lt. Colonel unwrapped their Christmas presents to one another.


End file.
